Footsteps
by Digital Yeti
Summary: Most people my age look forward to leaving home and exploring the world. However, when I think of leaving home I automatically think of the worst. This is going to be fun, isn't it?


**Hello everybody, my name is Yeti and this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. Unfortunately I don't own Pokemon. I hope you like chapter one of Footsteps. **

* * *

**Footsteps**

**Chapter one:**

After all of the years of waiting and thinking about setting off on my journey, you would think I would be excited right? Wrong, I am scared. I was absolutely terrified of leaving home and having to survive by myself. The cold nights, the constant thought of something happening to me. It made my spine tingle.

However, my parents kept telling me not to worry. They constantly reassured me about Johto being a calm, pleasant region; and that they wanted me to follow in their footsteps. You see, when my father was young he was taken on as a gym trainer in Kanto specialising in fighting types. Whereas my mother my mother was just your average trainer attempting to get the eight gym badges. However, she had to stop around the fifth badge mark, due to my grandfather getting ill. Needless to say, sometime in-between my parents meeting I was born.

You can probably already guess that my upbringing was heavily built around pokemon be it my parents team's or the baby ones we saw in school. So despite this heavily creature focused upbringing, I was still hesitant about becoming a trainer.

The patio doors slowly opened. I was half way through my book. I turned around and was met with both of my parents. "We've got you something." The look on my face must have been that of confusion as my mother spoke once more. "An early birthday present, something to kick you into going on your journey."

" We thought, that if we got you a starter, it would finally give you the confidence to go. You have the knowledge and you've passed all of your trainer exams with flying colours. It's your time." Dad would speak calmly as he moved his hands from behind his pack, a single red and white capsule was held in his palm.

"T...thank you." I would stutter as I took the pókeball from my fathers hand, it was cool to the touch. Images of various creatures flowed through my mind. From small common pokemon such as Rattata and Hoothoot. To rarer, more exotic specimens such as Gastly and Pikachu.

I _really hope_ it's not a ghost. They creep me out big time.

"Well, come on open it up!" My mother would say, a huge smile upon her face as she wrapped an arm around my father. Both of them had looks of happiness on their faces knowing that soon their only child would be following in their footsteps.

"Here goes nothing, come on out!" I would shout, trying my best to show some enthusiasm as I fumbled with the sphere, the capsule enlarging to the size of a baseball as I threw it to the ground.

The moment of truth, whatever was inside the pókeball was now released in front of me. When the light died down, I could barley close my mouth at what I saw. It was small and looked like a cross between a Farfetch'd and a Charmander.

"A Magby?" I'd whisper as I approached the small fire type, the creature would let loose a high pitched grunt, raising its arms like a small child would. So without thinking, I'd automaticly pick the fire type up. The first thing I'd notice is that the small creature was warm, very warm and covered with a set of soft, rusty coloured down feathers.

"So, do you like him? We thought that a fire type would help bring out your personality." She would step towards me as she spoke, gently patting my starter on the head as she pulled me into a hug.

"I do like him, I really do." It's not as if I was unhappy at finally getting a pokemon, it just meant that I would finally be going on a journey. I would finally be leaving my parents, my home and my comfort zone.

And that's what scared me the most.

Dinner was odd. In all honestly it felt like a last supper. However, maybe that was just me thinking too much? Dad was mainly focused on the television as normal, whilst mother was more focused on eating her meal. As for my newly gained starter, he sat under the table eating some pellets which apparently were good for fire types. He seemed to like them anyway.

After our meal, my dad took me to the lounge and helped me prepare my backpack, we already had all of the major items necessary as my parents had been planning on me going on a trip for quite some time now. The main things I added to the pile were some spare clothes, a couple of cans of dried pellets for Magby and a couple of my favourite books.

The bag was heavy, but dad said I would get used to it quickly. However, I wouldn't have to worry about it for the first few hours of my journey as I would be getting the bus from Ecruteak to New Bark town, so I could officially register myself as a trainer and sign up for the league challenge.

Tomorrow was going to be one busy day.


End file.
